I'll Come Back to You
by themckenziefrenzy
Summary: At sixteen, Peeta Mellark moved out of District 12. Little did he know he left much more than his girlfriend Katniss Everdeen behind. Six years later, Peeta comes back to twelve to find the girl he always wanted and the son he never knew he had. Can Peeta rekindle the relationship and get to know his son? Can he get the girl of his dreams back? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short. Just to kinda get the ball rolling. Quick disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction. **

**All mistakes are my own. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins. **

Peeta pov:

I'm back. In District 12. It's been six years scince I was here last. God, I miss her. Katniss. I'm here now. And I'll be able to finally talk to her again.

Katniss pov:

"Sorry, I'm late again, Sae. Asher put up a fit again," I apologize. I started working at Greasy Sae's diner a few years back. She was the only person in twelve who would let a high school dropout work for her.

"S'all right, child, now go get to work!"

I spent the day bussing tables, dealing with angry customers, and basically running around in circles. But, it pays the bills. With a family of four, there seemed to be more and more of those.

Once my shift is over, I head home to our apartment complex, also known as the seam. I hear the patter of small feet behind me. I turn around just in time to see my five year old son run into me. "Woah, there buddy." I laugh. "Good to see you too."

"Mamma I missed you!" Asher practically yells at me. I ruffle his sandy blonde hair. Except for my eyes, he looks just like his dad. I reply, "I missed you too, baby. Let's go inside, now. Auntie Prim said she was going to make dinner tonight. I know you love her stew."

"Stew!" Asher runs back inside yelling about stew.

After dinner, Asher washes up and I tuck him into bed. There's a knock at the door. I yell to Mother and Prim, "I'll get it!"

I open the door.

It's him.

Asher's father.

Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm so sorry that this is coming out later than expected, the system glitched and I accidentally deleted almost this entire chapter! it's not as good as the original, but I tried my best to re-create it. Please, I loved the three reviews I got last chapter do please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! most of this story is going to be in Katniss' pov because I have trouble writing from male pov's. I actually also dropped a scene from Peeta's pov for this chapter because it honestly didn't help the chapter. On to the story!**

Katniss pov:

Peeta. He's _here._ Oh my god. I step aside to let him inside and gesture for him to sit on the couch. I sit down as well and we're silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I break the silence. "What are you doing here?" I query.

"Honestly? I don't know. I came to town spur of the moment and then I just kinda ended up here," Peeta admits. We are silent for some more time trying to digest this. "So, how have you been? We haven't talked at all scince I moved six years ago."

"What? I sent you letters for a solid two years! did you not get any of them?" I ask.

"I never got any letters. I definitely sent some for a while also."

"I never got those. So, you never got anything from me? No texts, or voicemails either?"

"Nothing." Oh god. If Peeta never got anything then...

He doesn't know about Asher.

**A/N: Sorry! I couldn't help myself! Also really sorry it's so short. The dialogue is probably a bit ooc but they also didn't have to go through all the hardships from the books which makes them feel like different people. Thank you for reading!**

**-AlyssLondon**


	3. Author's Note

Hey... so, the last time we met like this I told you that this story was on hiatus. That was four months ago. Regrettably this note is not going to tell you that this story is being continued. This story has been discontinued. For more information, you may contact me by:

a. Looking on my profile

b. Writing a review/comment on this chapter

c. Sending me a PM

d. For longer responses, email me at katie. hatch 605 @ gmail. com (no spaces though)

-AlyssLondon (Kai)


End file.
